Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Christopher sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Christopher also earns a $$24$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Christopher wants to earn at least $$63$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Christopher will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Christopher wants to make at least $$63$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $63$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $63$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $24 \geq $63$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $63 - $24 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $39 $ $x \geq \dfrac{39}{9} \approx 4.33$ Since Christopher cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.33$ up to $5$ Christopher must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.